Finding His Queen
by Baby Bear
Summary: I hate these things....just read it!


Title: Finding His Queen  
Author: Baby Blue  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or any of the inhabitants of this story. Though Jareth is HOT! ^_~ Please excuse anything weird in here. This is my first shot at a Labyrinth fic! ^^  
  
  
  
FINDING HIS QUEEN  
  
  
"No..." She mummered lightly as she dug her nails deeper into the baby blue sheets on her bed. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as her back arched lightly. "No..." She mummbered again, this time moving her head back in forth on her pillow. A light sweat on her forhead and tears in the corners of her eyes.   
  
"Jareth..." She whispered as her body stilled. Her eyes snapped open as the tears cascaded slowly down her face.   
  
It was that same dream again. She was having it almost every night now. She was back in the crystal ballroom again. In that same dress. Everyone in the room wore masks except herself. She would make her way through the room like she did then. Looking for something, or someone. Then she'd see him. He would be standing so elegantly. Then he would dissappear. Finally, he appeared in front of her. He took her in his arms and sang to her so sweetly as they danced. Then he'd pull away from her. It was her pulling away this time. It was him. He'd pull so far away. She pleaded him not to go. And then she'd say his name...and then....she'd wake up.   
  
She shook her head lightly as she pulled back the covers and tossed her legs over the side of her bed. She hung her head, pushing her damp hair back with her hands. Looking at her clock, she sighed. It was two-thirty. For some reason she couldn't get herself to lay back down and go to sleep.   
  
Standing up slowly, she made her way to her vanity and sat down staring into the mirror. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and she shook her head. How come she was getting these dreams now. Was it because of him? Was he sending her these dreams? God knows he had the power. Shaking her head she layed her head on her arms and stared into the mirror. "I miss you Jareth." She spoke almost to herself. "You're silly, Sarah. It's not like he remembers you anyways" She bit out harshly at herself. Closing her eyes tightly against the tears, she pushed herself away from the vanity and stared out the window at the moon. She blinked as she thought she saw something fly across it. She shook her head and turned away from the window, back to her bed.  
  
**************************  
  
A white owl landed gently on the post at the park where he had first seen Sarah reciting the lines from the Labyrinth. A soft sizzle went through the air and in place of the owl was a man. He stood leaning against the post. One leg crossed across the other, his arms crossed across his chest. His pale blue eyes staring longingly, and sadly into the sky. He missed her. He missed her long silky brown hair. Her pride she refused to let die no matter what he put her through. Her peircing brown eyes. Her.   
  
He uncrossed his arms and allowed a crystal to form in his hand. He stared into it, allowing her room to take shape within it. She had layed back in her bed. He knew she tried to sleep, but couldn't. He had heard her call to him. As soon as he heard her voice he awoke, taking his shape and flying Aboveground to her. He had watched her from the tree outside her room, before taking off across the sky. Just to make sure she was ok. He wanted her. To dance with her again, like they had. He knew what she was dreaming. He wasn't responsible for it, so that made him feel a little better about her situation. It just meant that she did still think about him.   
He had tried to forget about the mortal. The girl named Sarah who had beaten him no more than 4 months ago. But no matter what he did, he couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't recall the many goblins he had kicked and thrown things at, just from the frustration that she had thrown him into. He tried to hate her for it. But he just couldn't. He felt to much for her.  
  
He recalled the words he had spoken to her just before she had beaten him..  
  
'Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave...'  
  
He remembered pleading with her. Did she not notice the longing in his eyes as he asked her for this simple request? She must not of, he concluded silently. Taking his owl form, he flew off into the night.  
  
*************************  
  
"SARAH! SARAH! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Sarah's father yelled as he picked up Toby's diaper bag.  
  
"Okay!" Sarah yelled from her room. Her dad and her stepmother were going away for the weekend with her little brother Toby. "BYE! I'll see you on Monday!" She smiled as she came down the stairs giving her father and Toby a kiss. Hugging her stepmother, she waved from the door as they left. Turning back she went inside and up to her room.   
  
She looked into her mirror and smiled as she called her friends from the Labyrinth. Suddenly, they all appeared in her room, throwing silly string and graffetti as they did that night when she had beaten the Labyrinth. She laughed happily to be with her friends again and ushered them all out into the main living quarters of the house. Music played and they danced for hours, talking and laughing about their times in the Labyrinth together. Though she did have a problem when the fire gang tried to take off her head again.   
  
She finally turned in around 2 a.m. as she let what was left of the party continue. Making her way around piles of goblins that had fallen asleep on the stairs she silently made her way up to her room. She closed the door and quickly changed into her night gown with a long sigh of relief. Brushing out her hair she stared into the mirror. Thinking. Something had been missing tonight. She didn't know what. But it was something. Or someone. She closed her eyes as thoughts of him came back into her mind.   
  
That's who was missing. The arrogant bantering of the Goblin King himself. She rubbed her eyes, whispering his name, "Oh, Jareth.."  
  
She blinked as she thought she heard something tapping on the window. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and stood up walking to her window. She looked out it and heard it again. She looked down to the sill and jumped back opening the window. As she did, the owl swooped in through the window, taking the shape of a man. "Hello, Sarah."  
  
She swallowed lightly, looking up from the floor. "Hello...Jareth. What are you doing here?"  
  
"You called me."  
  
"I did?" She blinked confused.  
  
"Yes..." He said quietly. His sad eyes boring into hers.  
  
She gulped queitly, biting her lip. It had been a long time since she had last seen him. He was still handsome. With that look of royalty and power to him.   
  
"I've missed you Sarah." He said queitly  
  
Her head snapped up at that. Her mouth wide. For some reason, he had gotten VERY close without even moving. "I...I..um..." She had backed up against her bedroom door and his hands were on the door on either side of her face.  
  
'You coward before me. I was frightening'  
  
That echoed through her head as she looked up into his eyes. She saw the same intense sadness that she saw in the crystal ballroom. For some reason she wanted to kiss him.   
  
"Do I make you nervous..?" He asked carefully.  
  
She couldn't feel his hot breath on her neck and before she could respond, his lips were on hers. Her world turned upside down, everything began dancing like it had the time she bit into the peach. Her body betrayed her as her arms snaked up and around his neck as his hands pressed to the small of her back pulling her closer to him. Her senses went haywire as she feel limp in his arms.   
  
She suddenly felt cold as he pulled his lips from hers. He still held her close. Her head was rested lightly on his chest, over his heart where she could hear his heart beat. It was as rapid as hers. "What?" He asked. His voice husky as he heard her mumble something against his chest.   
"I said, I missed you too..." She said slowly and quietly.   
  
She looked up just as his eyes softened lightly, and he stared at her with...love? She gasped as she was picked up and spun around. She laughed and held onto him tightly as she was placed back on her feet. "Will you be my queen?" She heard him ask her.  
  
A million thoughts went through her head. 'His queen!? Queen of the Labyrinth?' For some reason, she liked the thought of ruling over the goblins. But that also meant she had to leave her family, and Toby. But...she would also be in the Labyinth where she felt like she belonged somewhere instead of out of place aboveground. She bit her lip.  
  
"Please, I need you." She heard him say. She looked up, her eyes wide. He looked sincere, a flicker of hope in his eyes.  
  
So many thoughts were running through her head at the moment. But before she could even think, her heart betrayed her. "Yes..." She laughed out as she was held tightly and spun again for the second time in the last ten minutes.   
  
She felt happy! She finally felt free! She clung tightly to the man who held her. She was a queen. His queen! She laughed and clung tighter before pressing her lips back to his. She smiled as she felt his body tense in shock and then quickly respond.   
  
He held her tighter. He felt so relieved. He finally had his love, his life, his everything! He even had his queen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yadda Yadda! ^_~ Okies...I'm done. How did ya'll like? Please Review ^_^  



End file.
